


Prompto and Noctis went to club, what do you expect?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, High School, Humour, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, just teenagers doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Pretty much on tin. But hey, read this!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was suppose to write fic based on bulecelup's work. But I was hearing some club song and my mind just cant let go of that mood and feeling. So this fic was born anyway.  
> I wanna blame her for dragging me to this fandom despite me never playing the game.

Prompto knows life had its own way to tell you that you are in big trouble. He knows that. Hell, he already went through a few situations where he needs to question his life decision from time to time. Sometimes, he wonders if he is simply airheaded or idiot in general.

But this time, he just want to meet the Astral and ask them why are they giving him ‘this’ situation. Because right now, certain Prince of Lucis was dancing half-naked on pole in the middle of club while flinging his shirt among the crowd.

Prompto had no idea what happen. 

Okay, he lied. He actually knows how it happens. It all started with Prompto dragging the poor prince (poor? Noctis is anything but poor!) to the club this weekend’s night. He should not do that since Noctis is a prince and his image is very important to him, but Noctis suddenly said that he wondered how it feels to go to some random night club. Then Prompto decided that they should go to a club not far from them and they started to drive there (Prompto drives, there is no way he is letting the prince to drive again after they almost got Ignis a heart attack).

So they went to the club, disguised themselves a bit and have some booze. Everything simply started simple and innocently. However, Prompto did not know that Noctis cannot handle the drink. Unlike Prompto here, he can handle his liquor very well. People might not believe him, but it was kinda hard for him to get drunk no matter how much glass he had since he was a heavyweight (ironically).

He did not expect Noctis to be lightweight here.

After the third glass, Noctis’s face became red and he started to hiccup. He became a bit wobbly and Prompto had to hold him or else he fall flat to the ground. The prince kept rambling without any filter about his surroundings. Never in his life Prompto would hear a string of colourful words coming out from that mouth since, well, he is the Prince! Should the Prince not act prim and proper? He was pretty sure Ignis did not let Noctis learn any of those words. But here he was, trying to help the Prince to stand while listening to those curses. 

Just when Prompto wanted to get them out of here, Noctis’s eyes darted to the pole and pushed Prompto away. He ran to the pole and stripped on top of the stage! The blondie’s literally went jaw dropped seing that bold act coming from his socially awkward friend. Prompto wanted the Astral just to end him here, right now. If Ignis found out about this, he will be dead for sure.

It was a good thing that this club was a dark environment with colourful neon light that blinked for every few second. If not, everyone would know the drunk man on stage with the pole was the Prince of Lucis. Noctis would be in big trouble if that happen.

After regaining back his composure, Prompto quickly get up on the stage and tried to stop him from doing anything more madness here. It took a lot of pushing people around just to get there because everyone was cheering for some random guy that was giving them a good time at there. Before Noctis decided he should pulled off his undergarment, Prompto need to pull him away from here right now!

“Noctis, you better stop or I swear to Gods, I will make Ignis put carrots in every of your meal! Even desserts!” Prompto shouted to Noctis’ ear. Yet, the black-haired prince ignored him and kept cheering to the crowd. To make things matter worse, Noctis pulled off his shirt too! That happened so fast, Prompto’s mind did not registered for that. Everyone went louder when that happens in front of their eyes.

Before things get worse than it should be, Prompto decided to sweep that Prince off from the ground and carried him onto his shoulder. He might be shorter and skinnier than Noctis, but he had his fair share of training thanks to Gladio before. So, it was not a big problem for him to do that to his dear friend here. 

(Actually, who was he kidding? Prompto could feel his back cracking at this moment. He should expect that Noctis would be heavy and not light as feather. But how else should he stop him from doing anything drunken shenanigans?)

The crowd went ‘Boo’ when Prompto hopped down from the stage with the drunk stranger on his shoulder. But Prompto simply replied to them with his middle finger. Before anything or anyone stopping him, Prompto will get home with his unconscious friend safe and sound to his place.

He prayed hard for that one.

***

“Ugh, what happen?”

Noctis groaned as he woke up from his slumber. When he opened his eyes properly, he was on the couch with Prompto’s pyjamas on him. He did not remember anything that happened last night. Everything was blur the moment he and Prompto went to the club...

Club?

“Good morning, Prince Charmless! Today, you will have a glass of water and aspirin to cure your hangover!” Prompto’s voice hit his ear like gong. Noctis turned around and saw Prompto was carrying a tray with a glass of water and a bottle of pill. 

Reluctantly, Noctis took some pill and swallowed his drink. He rubbed his temple as he felt a bit dizzy from previous night.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, face full of concern as he sat down next to Noctis.

“No, I don’t feel well,” Noctis shook his head “What happen last night?”

Prompto grinned as if he wanted to hold his laughter “Bro, you stripped on the stage and doing pole dance at there!”

Noctis looked at his friend as if he just had second head grew on him. He blinked his eyes a few time before asking for more details. There was no way he did that, right? Right??

Let just say, Prompto decided that Noctis is prohibited from any alcohol drink from now on.


End file.
